


It Rains In Hell

by Dianascanary



Series: "I'm so sorry, I love you." [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Hispanic Character, Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Military, Military Uniforms, Mutual Pining, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Song Fic Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: After her close friend leaves for boot camp, Astrid Martinez leaves most of her life behind for college, about four years later runs into that friend Mackenzie West, and the night immediately turns interesting as old feelings resurface.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a work I abandoned either last year or earlier this year. So, the first three chapters you may have read already if you've followed me for a while.

"Oh my god, Astrid! Just put on the fucking dress!" Astrid raises an eyebrow. The tone was less than satisfactory. She was not a dog.

"Please, Ash? I know it's less than ideal to be going out so soon after She Who Must Not Be Named, but Arielle and I think this will be good for you." Christina pouted for good measure. Despite her earlier yelling fit, Arielle held out the dress politely and softened her face.

Astrid sighed dramatically but grabbed the garment. She held it up in front of her, turning toward her mirror. It was a nice dressed her best friends had picked out. Arielle often called it 'The Freakum Dress' after the Beyonce song. Astrid never had a problem with that, seeing as it was quite freaky.

"Fine. I'll go. But only because I feel like a bad bitch in this outfit and everyone must see me in it. Plain and simple." Astrid rolled her eyes as her long time friends rejoiced dramatically. "Ay dios mio, you two get on my nerves." She smiled despite herself.

She had known both Christina Hernandez and Arielle Smith since her early years of school. Bonding with Arielle over their African American heritage, while simultaneously bonding with Christina over their shared Mexican background.

The three girls, along with their only guy friend Quentin, were a force to be reckoned with even all the way through college. They were the token popular kids (that part just sort of happened). Joining the cheerleading, soccer, and baseball teams respectively. They, coincidentally, ended up graduating at the top of their college classes.

Astrid was undeniably proud of each one of her friends. Even the one she hasn't been able to keep up with in recent years.

When she's finally ready, Christina waits by the door of her apartment excitedly. "Come on, Slowpoke. Quentin's been waiting in the cab for like ten minutes."

"You didn't know I was coming ten minutes ago..." Astrid eyed the shorter woman in front of her suspiciously. "Abuela's intuition?"

"Chris, you're 23. No where near old enough to have 'Abuela's Intuition'."

"How do you know? I don't tell you everything."

"If you two don't get in that damn cab!"

"Hmph. So aggressive."

______

"This new little emo thing you're doing is starting to get on my nerves. It's really killing my buzz." Andi frowned before downing the rest of her beer. It was really just a figure of speech, her buzz was not being killed. Quite the opposite she noticed as she stared through to the bottom of the bottle.

The woman sitting across from her grimaced as she drank. "Shouldn't you slow down a little, Andi."

"Did you not just here me say you're killing my vibe? If anything I should speed up. So should you. You're the one we're out here for. Happy homecoming by the way, Mac. I don't think I've said it yet."

"Uh thanks." Mackenzie uneasily rubbed her palms together. She had been feeling uneasy all night. Fidgeting in her seat to calm her nerves.

"Andi's right, you know. You need to loosen up. You're going to vibrate right through that flannel pretty soon." Greg explained, he sat next to Andi. He was also concerned about her drinking, but did agree with her, his friend needed to loosen up a bit.

Andi nodded along, "Also, how very gay of you. A hooded flannel? Could you be anymore homo? And that's coming from me. The homo-iest homo that ever did homo. You should've worn your fatigues for the free beer."

Mackenzie and Greg blinked at their friend. "Yeah, we're cutting you off."

"Hey! Wait no I'm sorry. I'll be good!"

Greg rolled his eyes at the Korean woman. He looked toward the direction of the bar, "Ooh check out the fine mug of hot chocolate heading towards the bar." Mac lazily glanced over towards the woman only for her eyes to bug out of head.

"I would give her the ride- hey where you going, Mac?!" Andi shouted as Mackenzie began to walk away without explanation.

She headed toward the woman almost hypnotized.

Astrid's nose turned up at the tap on her shoulder but she turned towards the interruption anyway. Before she could stop herself, a smile spread itself across her face. "Mac!" She launches herself into the taller women's arms.

Mac froze for a split second before she slowly wrapped her arms around the dark skinned woman in return. She held on tightly as all those years started to creep back into her memory.

"Hi."

Back at the table Greg chuckled to himself, "Damn she works quick. Hey where are you going? Don't leave me!"

Andi wiped her lip with her thumb, "Hot chocolate has a friend. I'm going to go...talk."

"Well don't puke on your way. Or better yet, do puke. You'd deserve it for leaving me all alone in a dingy club!" Andi flicked him off in response.

"Stupid military lesbians. Always leaving the poor straight man to fend for himself." Greg pouted to himself as he sipped his now room temperature beer.

____

Mackenzie isn't sure what's gotten into her. Maybe it's the fact that dancing in this particular club was like spending a weekend in hell.

Or maybe it was the fact that her pants are strained and her heart is beating fast and Astrid just looks so delicious in that dress of her's.

But when Astrid is leading her out of the club and into a cab, her hands running all over her body and their mouths glued together, she doesn't find herself complaining at all.

_____

"Greg!" Mac whispered yelled into her phone. Making sure not to wake the sleeping girl next to her.

"Mac! Where are you? Uncle Buck is going to beat your ass when you get home." She hears the sound of keys ruffling and figures he must be waiting for her location so he can collect her.

"I-I fucked up." She winced at how that sounded, but it was the unfortunate truth.

"Oh my god. How much is your bail? I've only got $3.50 and a peice of lint but I'll ask Uncle Buck-" His shuffling became louder and frantic.

"I'm not in jail, doofus."

"Oh. Then what's the problem?"

"I slept with Astrid." Mac checked over her shoulder once again.

"WHAT?! You legend! I just heard from Johnny that she's nearly impossible to bag. Oh my God! Andi is going to be so proud of you! How was it?" Greg is practically jumping up and down. His keys jangling as he does.

"It was like I left to another plane of existence." Mac wiped a pale hand over her face.

"Oh no. That's that shit you don't come back from Mac. Is that why you think you fucked up? Cause you kind of have to marry her now?"

"No, Idiot. I'm saying I fucked up because I've been trying to you know, stop the whole hump and dump thing. I can't start something with her, we leave back for base in a month and she's my childhood best friend!"

"Oh yeah. I see how that might be a problem. You fucked up."

"Greg!"

"Hmm. One more question. Can she walk?"

Mac peered over her shoulder. Astrid shifted slightly. "She's groaning whenever she moves in her sleep so, No?"

"Yeah, you're in deep shit."

"Well thanks for the help jerkwad!" Mac angrily hung up on the man. Not soon after Astrid started to rouse from her sleep. The first thing she does is check her phone. She sets it down with a chortle.

"Um can you tell that one chick you were with last night that Arielle wants her thong back?"

"Wait. Why are you so calm about this? You're not weirded out?" Mac starts to do that fidgeting thing she does.

"No. Should I be? In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to it happening again." Astrid slowly crawls closer to Mac. She exudes so much sensuality, so effortlessly that Mackenzie almost gives in. Almost.

"Ash. I-We can't do that."

"Why not? You didn't seem to have a problem with it three hours ago."

Mac grimaced. She searched for her clothing, finding most of it sitting haphazardly on the floor near the door.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. We weren't supposed to see each other like this. I don't want to-"

Astrid's bottom lip puffed out slightly, "Well fine. We don't have to see each other ever again if that's what you want."

"That's not what I was saying-"

"Bye, Mac." Astrid walked into the bathroom and shut the large oak door, those words clearly meant as her last.

Mac sighed heavily. She walked toward the door with many different words on her lips, able to voice none of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Castaway

The yelling started before she even opened the front door. Surprisingly, it was Greg and Uncle Buck.

The elderly African American man sat in his large recliner with a permanent scowl on his face. Mac smiled shyly. "Hey, Uncle Buck. Sorry, I'm 10 hours late."

Uncle Buck, who was actually Greg's grandfather, didn't even spare her a glance. He continued to sit and watch the television as Greg yelled and yapped about.

Mackenzie was very grateful for everything Greg and his family had done for her.

Her parents had never been too keen on the whole lesbian daughter thing. They had often grounded her and dragged her to religious functions she hadn't wanted to go to. 

Her parents would often snoop through her phone and laptop in search of "suspicious activity". Fortunately, they had never kicked her out, just made her life hell when she was there.

The decision to enlist had been natural. Something she'd been planning since sophomore year. Astrid voiced her disapproval from the beginning. Mac just seemed to ignore her, intent on leaving her family behind.

During the first day of Boot Camp a short, nerdy boy with glasses walked up to Mackenzie with his lunch tray. He plopped down in the seat next to her and held out his hand for a shake. From that day on her and Greg, and soon Andi, were inseparable.

The first time they were allotted visitation for familial purposes Mac stayed in a hotel. She hadn't felt the need to tell anyone she was home, so she kept to herself.

The second time they were given vacation days, Greg threatened her. He had heard of her lonely activities from the previous time and refused to let it happen again. 

From then on Mackenzie stayed with Greg's family, she still failed to tell anyone she was home, including Astrid.

"Gregory, stop all that yapping! I can't hear my program." Uncle Buck's sudden yelp brings Mac out of her musing. 

Greg pouts childishly and scowls. "Sorry, Unc." He plops onto the couch next to the blonde woman. "So what are you about to do? Sulk about the bomb sex you had last night or go play some GTA with me?"

"Aren't you like a grown man? What grown man just plays GTA?" Mac stands up and heads in the direction of her room. "I'm going to shower, and then take a nap because it's my break and I intend to spend it as such."

"You know you really suck the fun outta things sometimes." Greg crossed his arms.

"And you're a man baby." She leaves him with her middle finger thrusted at his face.

"Mackenzie West!"

"Sorry, Uncle Buck!"

____

Astrid sat on her blue sofa with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Christina and Arielle sat on either side of her armed with spoons. Quentin sat in the recliner adjacent to the sofa with a small bag of trail mix. The weirdo loved the stuff.

"You guys don't get it. She's just so...different." Astrid huffed out. Her friends hadn't been very enthusiastic about the whole sleeping with her ex-best friend thing, but were trying to hear out their friend.

"How could she possibly be different? This is the same girl who ignored you when you said you didn't want her to leave. Not to mention, she failed to say goodbye when she did." Arielle had been bitter about that since the day it happened. She had a reason. A very good reason that's she's been sworn to secrecy about. Not even Christina or Quentin know.

"Well maybe people change alright. She doesn't even look the same. You guys remember the lanky baby gay with braces she was before. That cute dorky smile she had. Now she's like all muscle and she doesn't smile anymore she smirks. It's like my sweet jelly bean was replaced with a sex monster. And I'm not sure how to feel about it." Astrid took another bite of Chunky Monkey ice cream to hide her facial expression.

"Well you fucked her so you clearly don't feel that bad about it." Quentin somehow managed to say with a mouth full of trail mix. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Must you be so vulgar, Quentin? And gross?" Christina scowled in his direction. "Only for you, babe." Quentin winked playfully.

"Anyway, let's assume for a second Astrid is right. It's very possible. I heard the Marines can mess you up. So maybe Mackenzie did change." Christina announced between bites of the now melted ice cream.

Arielle scoffed loudly. 

"It doesn't even matter you guys because she never wants to see me again anyway."

____

Astrid smiled at her students as they left the classroom. Teaching high school juniors English at her old high school hadn't been her first choice of income. It hadn't even been her last, but when the opportunity came she jumped on it. Two years later and she's still not sure why. It was originally a way to gain money for Graduate School. Now, she actually likes it.

She glided to the book shelf in the corner to rearrange what the gremlins had messed with. She thinks the boots on the floor she hears are familiar and doesn't turn around.

"You left your laptop on you desk, Mikey."

"Um not Mikey. Try again."

A frown is brought to her lips. She turned around to be met with the face that matched the voice she heard. It was definitely not Mikey.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me again?" Astrid sat behind her desk to insure some type of barrier between them.

"I never said that. You did. Besides, I'm on recruiting duty. I didn't come here for you. I didn't even know you worked here. I came in here thinking you were our old English teacher, Mr. Hubbard." Mac crossed her arms as she leant casually onto a desk.

Astrid took a sharp inhale of breath before she spoke again. "Well that explains the uniform. And sorry about that, they still haven't changed the sign on the wall and it's been two years." Astrid released a small chuckle, Mac smiles too.

"I bet you get a lot of confused freshman wandering in here a lot." Mac sets about examining the room, noting differences from when they were students. "That stupid little garden is still out there."

"Yeah, I tell them it's an eyesore all the time in staff meetings but they just ignore me." The two laugh together. It ends to a comfortable silence.

"I missed you." Mackenzie doesn't respond but somehow Astrid knows the feeling is mutual.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Keep Love Around

Mackenzie walked down the halls of her old highschool with a bittersweet smile on her face.

The place brings back memories. Some bad, most good. Despite it being so many years, she knows the school like the back of her hand and maneuvers around students and teachers like she's never missed a day.

She arrived at her destination quickly. The booth her supervisor had set up had been placed exactly where it was years ago. When she had first realized she had wanted to sign up for the Marines.

"Mackenzie West? As I live and breath." Mackenzie looked up from her notes. A sense of dread suddenly flooding her body. She knew that voice. It hadn't changed at all since she last heard it.

"Quinn Bettany. It's been a while." Mackenzie keeps her stance straight and strong as she stood to greet the other woman. Her recruiting partner nodded at her posture in appreciation.

Mackenzie reluctantly reached to shake the slightly shorter woman's hand. She may have gripped too hard by the slight wince Quinn lets out.

Mackenzie led them away from prying ears and outside of the building.

"Yes, it has. How's the military been treating you. You look...good." Quinn scowls slightly at Mackenzie's body. She hasn't exactly let herself go, she was the Physical Education teacher for a reason after all, but she still was not nearly as in shape as Mac.

"Good, great even. I've picked up quite a few skills, not that its any of your business."

"Just as hostile as ever I see." Quinn crossed her arms. Trying to make herself as large as possible.

"Yeah well you kind of don't get over your bestfriend sobbing into your chest because her girlfriend cheated on her. God, I told her she deserved better than your wack ass."

"Oh who? Who did she deserve? You, West? Wait no that can't be right. You see, because she never called out your name when I was fucking her just how she liked. Hard and fast."

"Shut it, Bettany." Mackenzie warns lowly.

Quinn shakes her head in amusement, "Ha. I'm right, aren't I? That's what you've been pissed about all these years. Not me cheating on Astrid, it's the fact that I got to fuck her whenever I wanted and you couldn't." Quinn bounced on her toes slightly as Mackenzie breathed deeply.

"Stop talking about her like she's a peice of meat, Bettany."

"Oh so you don't want to hear about how I fucked her Saturday night?" 

Quinn tried not to flinch at the menacing smirk that slowly enveloped Mackenzie's face.

"That's odd. I don't remember you being there with us. Was it after she sucked me off or after I pounded her so hard she passed out." Mackenzie sees the twitch of Quinn's fist but does little to stop the wild punch that catches her in the temple.

In retaliation, Mac grabs Quinn's arm quickly and twists it behind her back just enough to make her think she'll break it.

It's then that Mac hears a voice more terrifying then her drill Sergeant's on the first day on boot camp.

"MACKENZIE NICHOLE WEST!" Astrid stalks up to the pair of tall women with a scowl covering her normally calm features.

Mackenzie dropped Quinn's arm petulantly. "We are in front of a highschool. What the hell were you two thinking?"

Neither of the women answer. Astrid sighs tiredly, "Quinn, get back to your classes, Mackenzie come with me." Mackenzie watches Quinn walk away before doing anything else. Once she's back inside the building, Mac falls into step with the darkerskinned woman.

"Look, I'm sorry. She was saying stuff about you and you know how I get-"

"I heard everything." Astrid unlocks the doors to her Camry. She gestures for Mac to get in silently.

Mackenzie's heart sinks briefly, "Oh my God. Ash, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay, Mac. I'm used to her thinking I'm just some slut she can toy with. And I know she worked you up. Besides, you were both right." Astrid reaches over the center counsel to open the glove compartment. She pulls out a first aid kit, her lithe fingers working quickly.

"Both right about what?" Mac asks through a pained squeak. Astrid places the alcohol pad on Mac's bruised and scraped temple. She looks at Mac as if trying to decide whether to answer or not.

The shorter woman flushed. "Do you remember when we came out to each other sophomore year?"

"How could I forget?"

_Astrid sat lazily in the uncomfortable blue chair. She glimpsed up to the front of the room where Julius Ceasar shown from the projector._

_After taking note of her teacher's whereabouts and what was generally happening in the movie, she resumed scrolling through instagram on her phone._

_While engulf in her occupation she failed to notice her friend's nervous energy. Mackenzie fidgeted her hands under the table. Her mouth twitched almost imperceptibly._

_Her leg started to bounce rapidly. Astrid placed a gentle hand on her knee urging her to stop. She hated leg bouncing with a passion._

_Without glancing up from her phone, Astrid spoke, "What's wrong, bud?"_

_"I-um. I think- I'm. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Mackenzie stumbled on her words. Astrid finally looked up at her bestfriend of three years._

_"I don't think so, but you're clearly trying to tell me something. So what's wrong?"_

_"Promise me you won't hate me?"_

_Astrid's brows furrow, "I could never hate you."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"I-I'm gay."_

_Astrid is silent for a few seconds. Her eyes light up briefly. _

_"Me too! Well I'm bi...I think. I'm pretty sure."_

_A long breathe escapes Mackenzie, "So you don't hate me?"_

_"Never. In fact, I think we just for ten times closer."___

_ _

_ _Astrid stares out the windshield silently for a long moment._ _

_ _"Do you ever wonder why we-why we never- me and you? When we were in highschool?" Astrid asks in a small soft voice._ _

_ _Mac seems caught off gaurd by the question. She has to piece together a answer that would benefit the both of them, but it's hard considering she has no idea of the answer._ _

_ _"I-I don't know. We aren't that compatible, Ash." Mac watches as Astrid's face slowly stones over._ _

_ _"You know what? Forget I even asked. It was a stupid question anyway. Um, I have a class in like 5 minutes. I'm going to go. Ill see you...when I see you."_ _

_ _"Astrid, don't do this again." _ _

_ _Mackenzie's plea falls on deaf ears as Astrid walks away quickly. Wiping a tear in the process._ _

_ _(X)_ _

_ _"Why is it always parties with you three? Can you come up with something else?"_ _

_ _"Technically, the last one wasn't a party. It was just a bar with a dance floor." Arielle explains as she fixes her make up in her compact mirror._ _

_ _"I'm just saying. We aren't college students anymore. Why don't we do something, I don't know, adult-like?" Astrid asks as she slips into another slinky dress._ _

_ _"We're trying to get you out there, Ducky." Astrid sighed at the use of her old nickname. Quentin sat on her bed already dressed. He was used to his friends taking way longer than he did. He rubbed a hand over his styled waves in his hair._ _

_ _"I don't need to get out there. I'm find in here."_ _

_ _"No you're not. Mac being here is clearly fucking you up and you're constantly in Quinn's presence because you work with her. I'm scared that Marsha will show up one day and you'll break." Arielle glared at Christina for mentioning Marsha's name._ _

_ _"Wait why would she be fucked up by Mac being here?" Quentin asked curiously. He stared at Arielle specifically, he knew she hadn't been telling them something and was determined to get it out of her._ _

_ _Arielle goes to answer but is immediately cut off by Astrid. "New York is big, you guys. I'm never going to run into either of them ever again so it doesn't even matter." She gives one last warning glare to Arielle before walking into the connected bathroom and all but slamming the door shut._ _


	4. Chapter 4: Dysfunctional

This club is admittedly nicer than the last one she was dragged to, not that it took much. The people were _nicer_ too. No Mackenzie, Quinn, or Marsha anywhere in sight. The night was still young by her friend's standards, so of course, that meant drinks and a lot of them. Her drink of choice (read: Arielle's choice for her) was multiple vodka cranberries, a drink she hated but unfortunately got the job done.__

_ _Astrid took one long blink to clear the rest of the homebody away from her current disposition, her eyes zeroed in on the packed dancefloor. She had two options, dance innocently and carefree with her friends or shake her ass against someone cute and waste their time for a few minutes. It was a win-win situation for her but her asshole friends would definitely prefer one over the other, and those idiots got what they wanted by dragging her here, so shake her ass it is._ _

_ _There's a nice open space towards the middle of the fluorescent linoleum floor, there's plenty of room for her to get down and attract a partner but not enough room for a crowd to form and that's just what she needs. _ _

_ _She sways around for a second, warming up her spot like a cat circling her bed before burrowing down into it, and maybe that's exactly what she was. A cat circling her bed, warming it up for a nice long night. It's not until a song with the appropriate beat is pushed through the loudspeakers that she actually begins to get down to what she had planned to accomplish._ _

_ _ _ _Her hips start in a slow unadulterated wine that has some of the easier club patrons glancing toward her slinky frame. It's not quite enough to be considered actual sex on the dance floor yet, but it sure as hell is close. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It only takes a couple more lyrics for a brave soul to come up behind her and place there hands on her hips. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Astrid rolls her eyes at the voice, but she doesn't stop her movements. That was the first clue that she was officially drunk._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"And yet, Quinn, I remember you practically chasing all of this up and down the hallways," Astrid smirks to herself after a particularly sensual grind that causes Quinn to almost lose it then and there. Quinn nods along with a chuckle, her hands slide up and down against the sides of the shorter woman. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You weren't complaining when I finally caught you." Quinn's breath is warm against Astrid's ear. Suddenly, things are starting to feel a little too real. Astrid takes a deep breath and purses her lips, she slowly pulls herself away from the brunette with a slight frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I wasn't. It was fun, I was in love with you, but then you cheated on me and it wasn't so fun anymore." Astrid folds her arms around herself as she turns to face her ex-girlfriend. She feels a little vulnerable and that is definitely sobering her up quicker than any time could. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Quinn frowned, "You're never going to forgive me for that, are you? How many times do I have to say sorry and I made a mistake?"_ _ _ _ _ _Astrid raises an eyebrow at the woman and thinks for a second, "I forgave you a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I have to let you forget. There's no need for you to keep apologizing because it will never change anything. You will always be an entitled asshole, and the other day just proved that."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Quinn's jaw clenches with something easily misconstrued for anger, "Are you in love with her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"In love with who?" A genuinely confused look passes over Astrid's face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Damn. You really don't know. West. She's in love with you too. You deserve each other." With that, Quinn leaves a confused and slightly distraught Astrid in the middle of the dancefloor. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Not wanting to dwell on what happened, Astrid walks over to the bar. She sits down on a stool with a sigh and gestures for the bartender to...tend to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The bartender quickly takes and fills her order, leaving her to her own devices. It's not long before she's being talked to again. Luckily, this time by a voice she does not recognize._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You're good. I don't know what you said to her, but she just about ran out of here crying. Teach me your ways, oh wise one." The woman sitting next to her smiles conspiratorially, as if her speaking will scare Astrid off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I-I um. It wasn't like that. We go back a little. She's an asshole, but I guess she was my asshole once upon a time...that sounded way better in my head." The women chuckled at each other. Astrid almost choked on her kamikaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I like you," The woman stuck her hand out toward Astrid, "My name's Adrianna."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Astrid takes the hand and shakes it, "Astrid," Astrid glances towards the shot in front of the Hispanic woman, "Think you can keep up with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm always up for a challenge, especially if it involves a beautiful girl like you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Astrid just smirks mischievously, "Bartender!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So, how long are you just gonna sit here and watch her get increasingly shit faced with some stranger that is most definitely trying to have sex with her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I was thinking about until I'm just as drunk as her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Mackenzie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Arielle rolled her eyes at her former classmate, "I see your jaw clenching and how hard your clenching that Heineken. You're jealous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mackenzie adjusted the sleeves of her leather jacket with a small grunt of general distaste. She ignores Arielle for the remainder of her little speech. Nursing the german beer in her hand until it really starts to taste like exactly what it is. Gross. It's not until Astrid's companion gets a little bit too handsy that Mackenzie has had enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She stalks over to the pair, Astrid is sloppily drunk, her laugh a lot louder and high pitched than it normally is. Mackenzie nods politely at the new woman, then inserts herself between the two, "Okay, Ash. Let's get you home." Astrid frowns as she is guided out of the chair and eventually out of the club. The Hispanic woman in Mackenzie's wake says something that Mac couldn't care less about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Hey, Mac. I misssssssed you. You are so fine has anyone ever told you that. Where we goin?" Astrid slurred her words as she clung tightly onto Mackenzie's arm. Mackenzie blushed as she tried her best to balance the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You are going to your apartment." Mac sighed at the immediate whine that escaped her friend's lips. Astrid began to pout as she was dragged down the once busy streets of New York. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"But, I don't," She paused for a hiccup, " Want to go home. I was having fun with...Addison? Adrian? Well, I forgot her name but I was still having fun with her. She gave me the time of day, unlike you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed in question, but before she could say anything, Astrid decided she had some more to get off her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Same with Quinn. I hate her guts but at least she talks to me like somewhat of a human being. She's got more rhythm then you, she can catch it when I throw it back. It's nice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Quinn was there, and she touched you?" Mackenzie scowled at the empty sidewalk in front of her. She hadn't seen that. She had probably been too occupied with the bottom of her beer bottle at the time to notice that. She scolded herself for not being there when she definitely should have been kicking Quinn's ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Really? That's what you heard? Arielle was right, you are jealous of Quinn. Which makes no sense. She's an asshole and I don't like her. I like you. You should be jealous of yourself." Astrid suddenly stumbles over absolutely nothing as Mackenzie stops in her tracks. Mac easily steadies her but Astrid shakes her off with a glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I can walk by myself. I'm not as think as you drunk I am." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mackenzie rolled her eyes at the shorter girl, "Clearly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After what seems like an eternity for Mackenzie they walk up in front of Astrid's door. She holds her hand out for the keys, but Astrid just stares at her blankly. Mackenzie rolled her eyes. Looks like Astrid was going to make her search for them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mackenzie pats down Astrid as platonically as she can manage, she eventually locates the keys in Astrid's cleavage. Astrid smirks and Mac wonders if one, she should call her union representative, and two, maybe the woman in front of her isn't as think she drunk she was. She should be mad, she really should be, but the dull yellow light coming from the porch light is glinting in Astrid's borderline black eyes, and Mackenzie has never thought they've looked anymore vibrant. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It's an impulsive decision, once again, one that is partially reliant on the fact that the younger woman won't remember it in the morning, and yes that should have been the first warning sign, but Mackenzie has never been one to heed warnings. She asks for forgiveness and not permission and that's exactly why her lips are attached to Astrid's right now like there is no tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They end up sleeping together, not sex, but actually sleeping, because once Mackenzie finally does gain the self-control to pull away, Astrid decides then is the time to never let go. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Well at least until the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And, that's fine because at least it gives Mackenzie time reevaluate her entire existence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
